590:Donna in Havana
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna watches Havana, based on the Camila Cabello song. Then she imagines how she would act in the video.
1. Half of My Heart is in Havana

Donna was in her room binge-watching, La Passion De La Passion. Their at episode 50 Season 10, where they see Camille believing that her boyfriend, "Juan" was cheating on her with her best friend, "Maria" and the maid, when really it was his twin brother, "Rodrigo" and then he proposes to Camille.

Her phone rang and she decided to pick it up, "Hey Don" said Nick on the phone, "They're playing Havana, featuring Camila Cabello. It's about a younger girl in the mid-60s Los Angeles trying to achieve her dreams of becoming a performer."

"I'm in" Donna replied, "It is Discount Day at the movies. You buy the tickets and I'll pay for snacks."

"I already bought the tickets for us." Nick replied, "I was going to ask one of the others, but Si and Bram are having a date at the roller rink, Red is visiting her grandma, Abby has a cold and Nora promised her dad to repaint his room."

"Everyone is busy now these days." replied Donna, "But you have me."

As she hung up, she saw Rocket coming down hearing Donna. "Are you going to make Michael crootaken jealous?" smiled Rocket.

"No, Rocket" answered Donna, "Michael and I are just friends. Plus I want to be like Karla in Camila Cabello's video, living my own life."

"I Am Groot(That's the spirit, Donna"

"Whatever, Kiddo" replied Rocket, "I'm going to learn those Camilla Whatchyamacolot dance moves. Ben says I have to learn some dancing skills."

Later at the movies, she met up with Nick. Nick was stoked about seeing the movie version of Havana, he was wondering what would he do in the movie, "Maybe you can be either the bassist or the rapper like Young Thug." Donna suggested.

"Your right" replied Nick, "And you would be the leading lady."

"Thank you, Nick" Donna smiled.

As they sat down, the movie started and there, it played Havana.

_Camila Cabello as Camilla_

_Young Thug as Tyrone_

_Noah Centineo as Noah_

In her mind, Donna imagined herself as Camilla, Noah as Tyrone, and Michael as Noah.


	2. There's Something About His Manner

Hearing what they said from the movie, Donna and Nick decided to practice some of the moves while heading home.

Outside, Michael spotted them dancing, when he slipped off his skateboard. Luckily, Donna caught it in the nick of time, "Here's your skateboard Mikey" she said as she handed over the skateboard to her boyfriend."

"So Babe" he said as he got up, "Learning the dance moves from Havana."

"That's right" Donna answered as she leaned in towards Michael.

During the dance, Nick recorded the two of them on his phone. He was amazed because they were so cute together. After two minutes of filming, he decided that they should meet at the skate park tomorrow to watch where they left off of La Passion De La Passion. The other two agreed.

XxoxX

The next day at the skate park, Donna was working some roller-skating when Michael, Miguel, Socorro, and Nick by a picnic table. "Socorro" Miguel said to his sister, "La Passion De La Passion is a emmy winning telenovela about two young girls working through their way at one's father's fashion company and doing the best to balance work and romance."

"Weally" asked Socorro.

"Si" replied Miguel, "Camille is the heiress to Teal Shore Fashion Company who knows that hard work and patience always gets you what you want, Maria is Camille's spunky best friend growing up who is a fashion consultant, Juan is the heartthrob of the company whom only has eyes on Camille, Elena is Camille's maid who loves to keep things passionate and clean, Abril is a rude receptionist who is jealous of Camille's beauty/natural fashion talent, and wealth, Alvaro is the manager of the cafe they go to all the time, '' who is doing the best to raise his children after his wife divorced him, Matthew is Sergio's butler whom worries about Sergio's temper, and Sergio is the macho vice-ceo of Teal Shore Fashion Company, he needs to make sure that Camille gets the job right."

"And recently" continued Nick, "They added a new character to the show, Juan's twin brother, "Rodrigo" whom he hates to talk about."

"How come?" asked Soccoro.

"Don't know why" Miguel answered curiously, "But let's wait for Donna to come."

"She's already here," joked Donna from behind.

After the boys explained to Socorro about the plot for La Passion De La Passion, they decided to watch the next episode on Michael's tablet. "Socorro is too young to watch this" Miguel explained, "But thanks to Michaels' expertise in filming and audio visual, he edited out the grown-up scenes that mi hermana isn't supposed to catch."

"Your a good brother" commented Donna.

"I'll give you the 411 on what happened?" Nick said, "I watched the first part of it just in case. After Juan proposed to her, Camilla said, "No" because of the Juan/Rodrigo mix-up. Not knowing what to do, she decided to go outside and clear her head."

After Miguel lifted his sister up, they watched the video.


	3. La Passion De La Passion part 1

Camille was on the balcony of her mansion, thinking about the misunderstanding. Juan was looking at her in consideration. Seeing what she went through, he decided to tell her the truth about his brother. Once he walked up to Camille, she looked at her boyfriend, "Why didn't you tell me about Rodrigo?" asked Camille tearfully, "Why did you keep him a secret from me?"

"I wanted to tell you about Rodrigo sooner" admitted Juan, "But I was afraid you would mistake him for me. Rodrigo always flirts with random women, even two at the same time."

"Like Maria and Elena?" asked Camille.

"Exactly" Juan said, "When we were young I often get accused for being cheated on by my former sweethearts. I tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen."

"But I would" admitted Camille, "And about the proposal - I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing."

"Your right" Juan replied, "Let's wait. Surprising you from the closet as a reminder of your natural fashion sense was a terrible mistake. Plus, I didn't know that Rodrigo would be making out with Maria and Elena in the your bedroom."

Inside, Rodrigo was dressed in dashing red apparel, "Well, well, well" he said to his calmer twin brother, "Sounds like your novia has learned all about me."

"Hermano" groaned Juan, "did you really have to date the daughter of your former boss?"

"Come on" chuckled Rodrigo, "I love spunky women. That's what I saw in Maria and Elena."

Hearing what he said, Camille decided to talk to Maria about this.

XxoxX

In her bedroom, Maria was putting on her pink apparel when she spotted her best friend coming in. Maria explained to Camille that Juan introduced her to Rodrigo recently at the cafe, The Summer Horse, and is looking for a job after he got fired from Merlo Modeling Agency for flirting with the CEO's daughter.", "By the way, we had to get to that charity fashion show tonight. If we know Sergio, he would get mad about you not showing up."

In her closet, Maria got out two beautiful 1960s dresses with tropical flowers on them, "Maria" asked Camille, "What is this?"

"Oh look. Your face froze" Maria frowned as she adjusted Camille's face, "These were some dresses I discovered last night while helping Elena find her favorite earrings. I figured they would look. This looks good on you. It also goes well with your eyes."

"Gracias" replied Camille, "It's a designed I've been working on recently because I wanted to remind people about the importance of nature."

"I've been by your side since we were ten years old" Maria smiled, "When your father hired my father as a janitor and we weren't making enough profit. Then you came up to me and suggested that I should be one of the junior models."

"I remember," recollected Camille, "Ten-year-olds Camille and Maria: from elementary school, to modeling, to fashion majors at UCLA, to the very moment I met Juan in the same classroom."

"Now your overdoing it, Chica" said Maria.

XxoxX

Thirty minutes later, Camille and Maria were both coming out in the dresses Camille made.

Outside Juan and Rodrigo's room, they were coming out in blue and red tuxedos, "One more thing" said as she ripped Rodrigo's shirt, "There, now that's a, 'Rodrigo' look."

Juan was a bit nervous, but was glad he's going to introduce Rodrigo to the workers, "Have a good time everyone" smiled Elena, "And bring me some cake, Rodrigo."

"Si" replied Rodrigo has he did a flirty wink, much to Juan's dismay.

XxoxX

Later at Teal Shore Fashion Agency, Camille, Maria, Juan, and Rodrigo were arriving to the charity fashion show. By the reception desk was a middle-aged man in a grey tuxedo and glasses, 'Sergio'. He was delighted to see his top stylist and fashion consultant, but was confused by two Juans, "Senor" Juan "This is mi hermano, "Rodrigo". He's looking for a new job after his little 'incident' at his old one."

"Yes well" groaned Sergio, "We are in need of a new male model for the fashion."

"I can do it," suggested Rodrigo, "I would love to meet the new models, but I will have my heart on Maria and Elena."

Juan was proud because his brother is controlling his flirting habit. "Right this way" Sergio said as he escorted Rodrigo to the dressing rooms.

Little did they know, is that a flirty woman with a purple dress and short brown hair stared at him lovingly. It was Camille's rival, 'Abril', "Well" smiled Abril evilly, "A wild version of Juan. This is my night to get my passion on."

XxoxX

Meanwhile, Camille was greeting some guests when she spotted a familiar middle-aged man in an orange suit. He was. 'Alvaro" divorcee owner of The Summer Horse. Camille was glad because he finally made it to the fashion show. Alvaro explained to them that his children are spending the weekend with their mother and her girlfriends. Alvaro's ex-wife being bisexual was the reason they'd divorced. Since it was the first time in ten years he gets a free weekend, he decided to go to the Teal Shore Fashion Show for Camille.

Looking back, Camille's father would've been proud of him for showing. She remembered meeting him for the first time as a five-year-old girl where she was getting hungry and the chefs were running late on dinner. Bored from waiting, she walked down to street to see the grand opening of a new pub. Camille knew not to talk to strangers, but had to welcome a new business in the neighborhood.

After Alvaro gave her a free meal, her late father, 'Christian' came in all worried. After seeing the decor and saw the slogan of The Summer Horse, 'Amigos are found in a gallop' he decided that The Summer Horse should be the perfect place for workers to meet each other.

Back in reality, Camille could see Matthew going around looking for Sergio. All his life, Matthew had a huge crush on Sergio and was too nervous to tell him how he feels. When Camille gave him a hug, he had the confidence to find Christian and profess his feelings.

Camille, Maria and Juan were happy because Rodrigo got a job, but Abril was annoyed because Rodrigo has his heart on Maria. "Maria thinks she can get passionate on that doppelganger of Juan" growled Abril, "She's wrong."

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: Due to the some RPF troubles, I had to change Camila in the soap opera's name to Camille. Also, La Passion De La Passion is a telenovela that Gidget from Secret Life of Pets is a fond of. Since they never showed the name of the soap opera in the original music video.**


	4. La Passion De La Passion part 2

In her office, Camille was going through the past five years since she took over TSFC. She and her father were on a boating trip on their yacht when she was ten and a terrible storm came about. The only lifeboat had room for one person. Not wanting his only daughter to get hurt, Christian pushed her into the boat and dropped it. Onshore, Camille explained the accident to the police.

XxoxX

Back in reality, Maria and Juan came to remind her that the fashion show is about to start, "Still remembering your father?" asked Juan.

Camille sadly nodded her head, "He would've been proud of you for running the company like a hardworking lady." Maria confessed.

XxoxX

In the dressing rooms, Rodrigo was giving male models advice on how to get girls to like them. After the male models left to strut their stuff, Abril took him, "You must be Rodrigo" she flirted, "I heard so much about you."

"You have" Rodrigo nervously asked, "I mean, Juan never liked to talk about me at Teal Shore because girls would mistake me for him."

"But I wouldn't" Abril flirted as she leaned up against him, "I love a wild man."

Before Abril had a chance to kiss Rodrigo, he took a glass of lemonade and tossed it towards her. "I don't do babes who get into my faces." he growled, "I do it first."

After he left with an annoyed face, Abril got mad about Rodrigo rejecting him, "It's time to summon my babies.," she said angrily.

XxoxX

In the employee lounge, Abril walked to her locker and got out her three pet Chihuahuas, 'Fabiana', 'Naya', and 'Romina'. "Okay girls," ordered Abril as her doggies started to look worried, "For ten years I worked in this dumb dump. I was going to be the star of Teal Shore Fashion Company. Unfortunately, Christian gave the company to his only child instead of me. Why does it always have to be their child instead of their most promising employee? I know I'm not a promising employee, but I had enough of Daddy's Little Girl Camille and Poor Girl Maria. Destroy Camille and Maria or else it's a spanking of a life time."

Not wanting to get hurt, Fabiana, Naya, and Romina decided to do what their owner says.

XxoxX

Meanwhile, Sergio was onstage to present the fashion show, "Welcome everyone" he greeted, "To the 45th annual Teal Shore Fashion Show. As presenter of the show, I wanted to make sure that everyone here has a good time. All the money given will be donated to the Silver Hill Medical Clinic for people who don't have insurance."

During the show, models came up in the latest designs by Camille. "And we like to thank our top marketer, "Juan" thanks to his volunteer work at the hospital. Camille was delighted by Juan's marketing for the show. On his lap, Alvaro brought his pet cat, 'Magdalena' because he didn't want to leave her alone to scratch the curtains again.

By a potted plant, Fabiana, Naya and Romina were about to attack Camille and Maria when they spotted Magdalena. Instead of chasing them, they chased after Magdalena towards the Matthew. "Wild animals" shouted Matthew; "We don't allow pets at a fashion show."

"Matthew" shouted Sergio as he helped him up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" answered Matthew as he leaned his head, "Now that I'm with you."

Sergio looked and blushed, "Why, Matthew" he asked, "Are you in love with me?"

"I am" professed Matthew as he held Sergio, "I've always been since you hired me."

"Oh, Matthew" Sergio smiled, "I love you too."

As they both kissed each other on the lips, everyone cheered.

Fabiana, Naya, Romina, and Magdalena were all delighted by the gay romance. Suddenly, they sensed something awful behind them, "What are you doing you traitors?" growled a sneezing Abril in a black fancy dress, "Your suppose to be going after Camille and Maria!"

"Abril" asked Sergio, "What's going on

"What do you think" asked Abril "It's a homage to anime magical dark girls, which is too old for Tweedle Sunshine and Tweedle Flowers."

"We know we're too old" replied Camille, "But we still love them."

Abril was irritated, "I didn't bring my dogs to destroy you two for nothing." Abril angrily shouted as she took Magdalena by the tail "Now, I'm going to make this little allergy assassin into a puffball by the punch bowl"

Having enough of Abril's cruelty, the three chihuahuas bit Abril and tore her dress apart. Sergio was so mad at Abril for trying to sabotage his top employees' reputation, he fired her. Abril thought he was kidding, but guards grabbed her and kicked her out of the company. Camille and Maria were relieved because they were tired of Abril being rude to everyone.

Onstage, Rodrigo came onstage and did dashing poses that wooed many girls. Finally he got out a pink rose and gave it to Maria. She looked at her new boyfriend and smiled. Sergio was so amazed by Rodrigo's charm, he decided to give him a job at Teal Shore Fashion Company.

XxoxX

At the after party, Camille, Maria and Juan were petting Abril's puppies. Rodrigo came in with two hot female models in his arms and then leaves them to talk to Maria. "So" she flirted, "You seem pretty friendly with the models here."

"Their hot" he confessed, "But not as hot as you, Mi Amore."

Maria blushed at Rodrigo's charm.

On the other hand, Juan decided to take Camille outside the party for a little privacy.

When they got outside, they looked at the beautiful moon in the sky, "Papa always told me" Camille said to her boyfriend, "The moon makes the night a bit more romantic."

"It does" agreed Juan as he looked into her eyes.

After ten seconds of gazing, Juan and Camille kissed.

**The End.**

**In memory of Naya Rivera, (January 12, 1987 – July 8, 2020)**


End file.
